


Le Panthère

by Hawkscape



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Banter, Deception, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Flirting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Intimidation, Introspection, Kwami Swap, Mistaken Identity, Partnership, Peacock Miraculous, Protectiveness, Secret Identity, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Set in a world where Gabriel Agreste and Hawk Moth are two separate and unconnected individuals, what would happen if they crossed paths and Gabriel had to do what he must to protect his son?





	1. Slipping

Gabriel Agreste had gathered a few things about Hawk Moth through his studies and interactions with the miraculous users Chat Noir and Ladybug. The book that has ‘mysteriously’ disappeared from his safe had told him the generals. His miraculous and his powers. The unfortunate incident with Jacksays had increased his knowledge of the specifics of the man. He seemed to give and control power and he wished to gain all the miraculous' for some purpose. Overall, the man was quite similar to himself. However, the millionaire couldn't condone the super villains methods. Especially with his newly founded suspicions that his own son was Chat Noir. He was wary of this rival for the powers of the ancient miraculous', but he had to keep his cards close to his chest as an advantage. The Papillon didn't seem to be aware of his activities. He had slowly been gathering the information and artifacts he could with his vast network of resources. It was a bit less flashy than the super villains methods, but it had obviously been more successful if the man couldn't even get some jewelry away from two high schoolers. 

This causal mutual knowledge turned into something more dangerous one day as Mr. Agreste was shifting through sensitive papers on his desk. A rival company, Honneur modeling agency, had not only been trying to steal modeling jobs, but was now venturing into trying to steal his models. The business mogul couldn't stand that. He was going over ways that he could make them commit business suicide without dirtying his hands. The man had had some stern talks with his business partners, but this seemingly hostile takeover had continued to persist. His phone rang and he answered it. Few people had a number that was not filtered through his secretary, so it must have been important. He listened for a moment before answering. “Is that so? Thank you for telling me.” He hung up and pressed a button on his intercom for his secretary. “Call my photographer immediately.” 

A small beep was followed by a click as his secretary's voice came back over the com. “Line two, Mister Agreste.” 

He hung up on her and hit the button for his second line. The boss steepled his fingers as a familiar exuberant voice floated through the speaker. “Monsieur Agreste! What do you wish me to photograph today?” 

The millionaire's mouth pulled tighter. He hated people jumping to conclusions. “Mister Vincent, you are under an exclusive contract for my agency. Are you aware of what the term ‘exclusive’ means?” 

He could hear the photographer freeze over the phone before answering. “Oui, Monsieur Agreste, it mea-” 

Gabriel cut him off harshly. “It means that you do not take jobs for other modeling agencies. I have even given you the option to freelance. That is true, correct?” 

He could hear the photographer flinch over the phone. “Yes, Mister Agreste.” 

The millionaire raised his voice in a calculated manner. To convey anger, but not loss of control. “Then why…” He paused and brought up a document on his tablet. It confirmed his suspicions. “Are you listed as working on the spring fashion line photography for the Honneur modeling agency?” His voice was like steel and twice as cold. 

He could hear the man sweating over the phone. “W-well, Sir, my contract says that I can't do photography for other modeling agencies, but I was simply a consultant. I never took any pictures. Uh, sir.” 

Gabriel's jaw clenched. Did this man think he was a fool? He was his best photographer, but that was of no matter if the man didn't play by his rules. “It would be in your best interest for you to make sure you don’t. Talk to my secretary about your next job for us.” Their was a distinct undertone of the possibility that it would be his last job for them if he didn't tread carefully. Mr. Agreste didn't wait for a response before pushing a button to hang up. He leaned back and steepled his fingers, staring at a nail hole in the wall in front of him. This small upstart had turned into a big problem. He would need to nip this in the bud if he didn't want it to become a real issue. 

He was about to continue going over plans for various shoots coming up this month that were strewn over his desk, but his phone rang again. He was beginning to think that even that handful of people he had given his direct number was to many. He looked at the caller ID. It was Adrien. Had something happened? “Hello Adrien.” 

“Hey Dad, I’m going to be going over to Marinette's house after school today. I know it's last minute, but we got assigned a project together and if we don't work on it tonight we won’t be able to for the rest of the week.” Gabriel turned stern. 

“Adrien, I understand your need to work on school work, but surely she can come over to the house. You know how I feel about you visiting places unplanned.” After the incident with Jacksays, the single father had tried to be more understanding of his son, but it was hard. The boy was the only thing he had left. 

“I know Dad, I’ve been to her house before-she was the one I trained for the video game competition with-and both her parents are going to be there.” An unspoken eagerness and wide eyed begging pervaded the silence over the line. 

Gabriel rubbed his forehead in irritation. “Fine. Make sure the car waits outside for you. Be back at the house no later than six, understand?” 

“Yes father, of course. Thank you.” He could tell the boy was barely containing his excitement as he hung up. The fashion mogul set his phone down on his desk perhaps more harshly than was necessary. Was he doing the right thing? How did he tow the line between keeping Adrien safe and making him happy? Gabriel's fists clenched. He wouldn't be walked all over by anyone, let alone his own son. He had demanded the utmost respect from everyone he knew and yet it was slipping away. It may not seem like much at the moment, but Gabriel did not get to where he was by a lack of anticipation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Somewhere across Paris in a tall tower, a large window was opening, illuminating a swarm of moths and their master. “Unease and feelings of inadequacy? Not the most fiery of emotions but powerful none the less.” He called one of the small creatures around him into his hand, filling it with power and malice before letting it free. “See who needs our help today, my petite papillon.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The millionaire laid his head in his hand as he looked meditatively at the golden image of his wife across the room from him. A imperceptible but sad upturn of his lips manifested themselves. If only she were here. A chaotic world could be brought into balance by the simple touch of her hand. She would know how to handle Adrien. Though she had never been much for the business side of the agency, Gabriel liked to entertain the thought that she would have known how to handle that to. His face schooled into a neutral expression once more. He would get her back. That was the reason for all his endeavors. The power the miraculous' held. Able to destroy and create at will. Even that was simply two of them together. If he had all of them...he could bring her back. Then everything would be right with the world once more. 

Gabriel was lost in the daydream of his plan until a small sound pulled him out of it. A repeated thudding sound, like a fly hitting a window. He looked around to find that seemed to be what it was. A moth of some kind was trying to make its way quite uselessly out of one of his windows. He debated ignoring it, but he knew if he didn't deal with it, it would bother him. He approached the window only to find that it wasn't a moth trying to get out, but one trying to get in. It seemed to have ceased its knocking and was now trying to pull its way through the crack between the window and the sill. 

Watching the moth struggle through the small opening make something stir within the millionaire. Something was familiar about this bug. He watched it with rapt fascination until it got through the crack and opened its wings fully in front of him. It clicked within his mind in one moment: ‘Hawk Moth’. He jerked to take a step back, but by then it was too late.


	2. Conversion

The black bug flew into Gabriel Agreste’s scarf and he was assailed by a smooth voice from seemingly nowhere. “Bonjour, Monsieur Agreste. I am Hawk Moth.” 

talk with a mad man was not going to make the millionaire’s day any better. “You're the maniac who nearly had me killed.” 

The man in the mask couldn't say he wasn't surprised that his latest charge was none other than the great fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste, but he also couldn't say he wasn't intrigued. He had to be careful how he played this. A man of his persuasion would be quite different than the fragile children and useless adults he had controlled before. Perhaps a change of strategy was just what he needed. It was time to make nice. “I am sorry for that Monsieur Agreste. That was a product of Jacksays’ animosity towards you. I can assure you I share no such trifles. In fact, I wish to help you. I can give you power. Power that everyone will have no choice but to respect. What do you say?” 

The businessman's face gave no indication of his answer or the absurdity with which he regarded his current situation. “No, thank you, Hawk Moth. I cannot see how parading around in an absurd costume will gain me anything. If you have no quarrel with me then I have none with you. It would be best for you if it was kept it that way.” Before the villain could answer, Mister Agreste had ripped the scarf from his neck and thrown it in one of the bottom most lockable drawers in his desk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Across the city of Paris, in a large room at the top of a building, Hawk Moth was in shock. No one had ever refused his offer before. Who could refuse the kind of power he could grant? All of his previous plans had failed. Teenagers and emotionally weak adults were easier to control, but he needed someone sharper. Someone like Monsieur Agreste. He would get that man on his side with careful planning and timing. This was almost thrilling. He had not had to use his cunning prowess for quite some time. The ease with which he could get weak minions was almost equal to their uselessness. He could see that getting Agreste on his side would be a challenge, but it would make his eventual victory all the sweeter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next few weeks were odd for all involved with the miraculous for various reasons. The first was that no akuma attacks seemed to take place in all of Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir were still ever vigilant and on patrol, but they even they started to get antsy. 

They were currently on a tall building overlooking a busy city street. Lady was tapping her fingers on the concrete overhang while Chat’s ears and tail were flitting nervously. “It's been almost a month Chat, what do you think’s going on?” 

The black cat grimaced. “I don’t know.” His ears perked up as he gave a crooked smile. “Do you think he just gave up?” 

Ladybug smiled and shoved him lightly. “Somehow I don’t think that’s what happened.” She turned serious once again. “He must be planning something big.” 

Chat’s ear twitched slightly. “You mean like multiple villains at once? Well, you’ve dealt with that before with the Puppeteer and come out on top.” 

The polka doted hero sighed. “Yeah, barely.” 

It was Adrien's turn to shove her slightly. “Hey, don't sell yourself short bugaboo.” A clock began to chime not to far away. He lazily stood up and counted the bongs. “And speaking of short, I must cut this meeting short as I have to be getting on my way.” 

stood up as well as she twirled around her yo-yo absentmindedly. “Yah, I supposed I should be getting home too.” 

Chat perked up and leaned in close. “Oh, you have a home? What is it? An apartment, a mansion, a castle?” 

She rolled her eyes before pushing him away with a finger on his forehead. “Of course I have a home Chat, don't go acting like I just let something slip. Don’t you have a home? Or maybe you're a stray alley cat?” 

She snickered as he gasped in false indignation. “You wound me my lady, I might just have to leave you without a goodnight kiss.” 

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to a nearby building gave a mock salute. “To bad. Bye Kitty!” With that she swung away gracefully. 

Chat reached after her. “Wait no I-” She was gone, “...kind of walked right into that one.” With that he made his own way home, a place which was quite the opposite of an ally. His father was currently dealing with the next in a list of reasons these last few weeks were odd within said house. 

After the first akuma butterfly that has found its way to him, Gabriel had considered the matter closed and simply ordered another scarf. Hawk Moth considered it the beginning of his newest plan. The next weeks were filled with seemingly endless butterflies sent to the business mogul. It was getting to the point where Gabriel tensed at the slightest flutter in his peripheral vision. He couldn't let this continue on. Sooner or later the butterfly would appear while he was in front of someone, most distressingly, Adrien. The locked desk filled with possessed items had now become a locked closet of various clothes and knickknacks. His assistant was starting to get suspicious of where all his scarfs and handkerchiefs were disappearing to. 

There was also the added disadvantage that Hawk Moth seemed to be able to see through his eyes whenever he was possessed with one of the butterflies. If he gave any indication towards his knowledge of the miraculous’ or his suspicion that his son was Chat Noir, it would escalate the situation possibly uncontrollably. Seemingly incompetent or not, Hawk Moth was a miraculous user while Gabriel had nothing. He still possessed his wife's Peacock miraculous, but her kwami had disappeared along with her and the jewel was useless without it. He would have to find some way to stop the madman without getting directly involved. 

Luckily, before his book on miraculous’ went missing, he had made various copies. He was trying to look for some weakness the supervillain had. It only mentioned that the ladybug miraculous could be used to neutralize any heroes (or villains) the butterfly miraculous made. It gave no indication how to defeat the wielder themselves. He tried to find a reason for the cat miraculous to even be active along with the two others but it seemed that it was just a good balance for the ladybug to be active anytime the cat was, due to its penchant for destruction. Really, the cat miraculous didn't need to be active at all. Taking it out of commission to use for his own purposes wouldn't cause any unnecessary damage to the balance of order and chaos. His son would surely notice however, not to mention his kwami. It was an option to consider for sure, but not one that would be pulled off without proper planning. Only in the worst case scenario. 

Unfortunately that scenario was about to come to pass as his assistant found it rather stuffy in the entrance room and hadn't gotten his memo about keeping all windows firmly shut at all times. She opened one just a crack, her boss wouldn't even notice. The small moth circling the building, however, did and flapped its way right inside without being spotted. It flew underneath the businessman's door and swiftly attached itself to the back of his jacket. Gabriel immediately recognized the dreaded feeling and turned his chair around while standing up, pointedly not looking at anything miraculous related that he had sitting on his desk, hoping the villain had not seen anything he shouldn't have. 

“Oh Monsieur Agreste, you have been doing your research it seems. Tell me, have you finally realized the futility of resisting my proposal, or shall we continue this dance a while longer?” It seems that he had, but he had luckily not jumped to any unfortunate conclusions. Agreste could respect that at least, especially since it worked to his favor. 

This shook his already frayed nerves, but he was a master at masking such things. “It pays off to be informed on anyone who wishes to be business partners with me.” 

He could almost feel a condescending smile forming on the villain's face. “Take all the time you need. I am nothing if not a patient man.” Hawk Moth was actually notoriously impatient as all his wards would confess if asked, but he knew when he had to play the long game. He did hope the mogul would agree soon however, as he could feel the city of Paris beginning to lose their fear of him. He didn't have enough power to have one of his villains active while also attempting to pursue Mister Agreste. He was putting all his butterflies in one basket (or closet as the case may be), but he knew that the man could be worn down and prove a vital piece in his game. He had weaknesses like anyone else and if the villain wasn't mistaken, one of the biggest ones was walking down the hall. A muffled conversation could he heard between Agreste’s son and his secretary. Gabriel seemed to take notice of it as well as his head snapped towards the door. Hawk Moth saw his next move. “Of course, there are always other options for me to pursue.” He could almost feel the man's heart clench as he nearly lost his composer. 

He bared his teeth and snapped. “DON’T…” He took a breath and attempted to school his face, but he knew he had lost. “That won't be necessary.” 

Hawk Moth could have laughed at his victory. “So, do we have a deal Monsieur Agreste?” The title dripping with false respect as it seemed to speak right into the fashion designers mind like the voice of the devil himself. 

“Yes.” The coat he was wearing began to bubble as the trap closed around him. “But,” Hawk Moth stilled. How could he try and wiggle his way out of this? “I am no one's pawn. We’re partners.” 

Hawk Moth relaxed into the posture of one ready to lie about anything to get what he wanted. “Of course, I would think nothing less of someone such as yourself. The transformation is just a formality. We wouldn't want you to be facing the heroes powerless.” The coat smoked furiously as it longed to spread farther to consume and corrupt. 

Gabriel Agreste stoned his face. “I will not become one of your tacky sideshow villains. I have my own ways. I will contact you shortly when I have everything arranged.” He shrugged off the coat as Hawk Moth was struck in silence by his insolence but at the same time intrigued by what the man was planning. Agreste walked over and unlocked the butterfly closet and prepared to add his coat to the growing stack before he added the final word. “And you would do well to remember that I am never powerless, Monsieur Hawk Moth.” With that he dropped the coat and cut off contact with the villain before locking the door decisively. 

Hawk Moth was filled with fury. How could he think that he could say such things to someone holding the kind of power he did? What was the mogul planning? He gripped his staff and untransformed. What made him even angrier is that the man reminded him so much of himself. He almost felt admiration for the fashion icon. This would certainly be an interesting partnership if it didn't kill one of them in the process. 

Across Paris the aforementioned man was letting out a sigh as he made sure the closet was shut firmly. So much for taking a hands off approach. He looked at the miraculous files left on his desk and tossed them into his locking drawer with contempt. His eyes drifted over to one of the latest proofs of a photoshoot Adrien had done. His eyes focused on the boy and then on the ever present ring he wore. This would be a risky plan, but he hadn't become the president of a large corporation without taking some risks. He only hoped this one would be worth it.


	3. Betrayal

It wouldn't be to hard to get the miraculous away from his son, but the kwami presented a different challenge. His files called it a mischievous force of chaos. He had faith in his ability at reasoning with otherwise idiotic individuals, but this creature might be hard to wrangle, even for him. He told his secretary to go home for the night and made his way up towards his bedroom only to turn and make is way towards his son’s instead. He tried to muffle his footsteps against the unforgiving tile and approached to door like it was a wild animal. He knocked softly and when he got no response he cracked it open slightly. 

His son was breathing evenly as he was curled up asleep in his bed. A long day of modeling, school work, and superheroing must have taken it out of him. The elder Agreste attempted to find the location of the kwami in the darkness but couldn't make out anything in the soft light of the Paris skyline. He opened the door wide enough to get through and thanked small miracles that the room was carpeted. His son slept peacefully and once again he was reminded by looking at the boy just how much he looked like his mother. Gabriel's eyes drifted over to the nightstand where a small box lay as he remembered his purpose. He picked it up gingerly and opened it. The silver ring glinted, catching the sliver of light from the hallway. He closed the box with the same deal of care and quickly stashed it in one of his suit pockets. 

He wondered how he would find the kwami, but he knew they were never far from their users. His eyes caught a small quiver of movement on the bed and his heart nearly stopped as he thought Adrien was waking up. Upon further inspection however, there seemed to be a small black mass curled up on the pillow next to the boys head. He leaned down and squinted as it materialized itself as a small cat. The kwami. Luckily it seemed to be sleeping the same as its wielder, but with much less grace. It was sprawled out on its back and drooling slightly. 

Gabriel had to do this delicately. He tried to move his hand underneath the small creature but it kept tossing and turning. As a final resort he grabbed the small cat by the scruff of its neck. He anticipated quickly having to cover the beast's mouth if it woke up but to its surprise it simple gave a small snore and mumbled something about cheese. He stood back up slowly, confident that he had perhaps overestimated the magical being. He slowly backed up to leave and just before closing the door behind him he looked to make sure Adrien was still asleep. As his eyes found the calm face again in the darkness, he had to remind himself that everything he was doing was for his son.


	4. Bargaining

Gabriel made his way swiftly to his spacious room thankfully far away from his son’s. He did not run because a man such as him never ran he simply moved with long strides filled with purpose. But not to much purpose because he was still trying to be quite on the tile. He opened his door and made his way inside before firmly shutting and locking it. He went around shuttering all the windows and and making sure he couldn't be observed. He may have been being paranoid but when dealing with magical artifacts, you couldn't be too careful. The cat was still sleeping soundly in the iron grip Agreste had around its scruff. He set the animal on a small end table he usually used for tacky flowers. How to wake it? He inelegantly kicked the small end table making it shudder violently. “Wake up.” 

The kwami jolted suddenly and gave a snort as if that still hadn't even fully awoken him. “Ngh five more minutes m-” he turned his head up to find the imposing form of the fashion businessman looming over him. “mmmmMMMMMISTER AGRESTE!” He shot up into the air until falling back down onto the table with the thud. “Uh, I mean…” He made his eyes vacant and splayed his arms out akimbo. “Mama! Mama!” Before falling over on his side like a tipped over plush toy. 

Gabriel was not amused. A silence stretched as he raised an eyebrow. “Are you finished, Plagg?” 

The ‘plush toy’ floated upright again “Plagg? Who’s that? I’m not…” The hardened stare from the millionaire told the cat he was losing his patience. “Urp. I knew you knew. Adrien wouldn't listen, but I KNEW IT!” 

“I had my suspicions until now, but that's not what I took you to discus.” He pulled the box with the ring out of his pocket and opened it to show his prize. 

Plagg gasped dramatically. “My Miraculous! Give that back to Adrien, it's not yours.” 

Gabriel slid the ring on and had to pointedly not look at his wedding ring in the process. “You have no say in the matter chatton. I simply need your power.” 

Plagg flew swiftly towards the door. “AAAAADRIEN! Your Dad’s gone crazy!” Thankfully his voice didn't carry very far given his small size. If he could just squeeze under the door… 

“Claws out.” The kwami tried in vain to fight against the magic, but was sucked backwards into the ring. The millionaire could feel the energy build and surround him. It was not unlike Hawkmoths influence but purer and much stronger. Gabriel was eager to get this whole charade over with but the fashion designer in him couldn't help but look in the mirror. He supposed the bodysuit was flattering but the ears and tail made him grimace. He pulled out the staff and quickly extended and retracted it. Could be useful. 

He quickly and quietly made his way to his office and unlocked the moth closet. He examined his newly acquired claws. He needed to update his wardrobe anyway. With a few well placed slashes, a swarm of butterflies were freed and started tapping incessantly at the closed window. He then opened the window to his office and with a great whoosh of wind the whole cluster flew out like a great black cloud of despair. “Fly home little akumas.” Gabriel quickly jumped onto the ledge of the window and used his staff to vault to the next building over, having to keep the akumas in his sights at all time. He was slightly surprised at his ability to do all this and stumbled slightly as he landed with a huff. This parkour would take some getting used to but he had a feeling that the suit was helping him along with some kind of magic. By the fourth or fifth roof he ran along he seemed to be getting the hang of it. His heart raced with adrenaline and excitement. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. 

Even with the new thrill of it all, Gabriel couldn't forget his mission as the cloud fluttered onward against the night sky. However, He was not the only one in Paris still awake. Various high schoolers were staying up late working on school projects and just happened to look out their window at the right moment to see a black cat like shape chasing butterflies across the dark rooftops. A text chain was soon started. 

“Omg i just saw chat noir!” 

“He just ran by my window!!!” 

“He wuz chasin a butterfly cloud! So cute X3” 

“looked taller than on tv :?” 

Being the tech wizard she was, Alya was quick to get the scoop and narrow down his path through Paris. She posted it on her Ladyblog and Marinette was woken from a small bug nap at her desk by an alert to it from her phone. She looked at it and figured that someone had seen Chatton going home after their patrol, but was startled when she saw mention of an akuma. “What are you doing Chat? You can't go after akumas by yourself!” She quickly woke Tikki up from where she was snoozing on a piece of scrap cloth. 

The kwami was awake instantly. “Something feels weird about his aura, Marinette. I think he's in trouble.” 

The teenager didn't need to hear any more. “Spots on!” She quickly transformed and opened up her yo-yo to try and call him. “Come on Chatton, pick up.” Across the city, Gabriel Agreste didn't even notice his staff beginning to light up. She soon snapped the yo-yo closed and decided shed have to go find him herself. She tried to use the tracker on her weapon but she couldn't use it while she was moving so she just had to make a mental note of where he seemed to be at the moment and then guess where he would be when she got to him. 

She opened her window and flew out on her yo-yo, scanning around for any motion that could be her partner. The Ladyblog and her tracker had given a rough path of which direction he seemed to be going so she went to his last spotted location and kept moving in roughly the same direction. The continued catch and release of her yo-yo helped to calm her mind as she worried about her partner going up against an akuma alone, let alone a cloud of them. 

She eventually spotted a dark silhouette running over rooftops and vaulting through the streets. “Gotcha.” She quickly lassoed onto fireplace and launched herself so she landed right next to him and ran to keep up with him. “Why weren't you answering your phone Cha-?” She turned to admonish him but realized instantly that this was not her Chatton. “You're not Chat Noir! Who are you?” 

He looked equally startled by her appearance next to him but didn't stop running. His mind was spinning trying to formulate a plan with this new actor. On second thought, this could be just the bargaining piece he needed. If he took her down now and got her earrings before returning to Hawkmoth, he could have this whole thing settled tonight, but if he lost the butterflies during the fight...this would have to be handled delicately to work right. 

“My name is Le Panthère and I would appreciate your help.”


	5. Partnership

Ladybug was two seconds away from roping his guy up and making him tell her what was going on. On the other hand, if he needed her help she couldn't refuse him. “What problem could possibly justify stealing Chat Noir’s miraculous? If you hurt him…” She let the threat hang in the air and Gabriel realized why the villains of Paris were so afraid of this little girl. 

“He’s fine. He doesn't even know it's missing.” He pointed one of his claws to the butterfly cloud. “These butterflies I'm chasing are leading me to Hawkmoth so I can stop all of this once and for all.” The best lies always had a sprinkle of truth. 

Ladybug wasn't buying it. “That still doesn't explain why you stole it.” 

How could he explain this to her satisfaction without revealing anyone's identity? “Hawkmoth threatened someone close to me and then had the gall to ask me to join him. I couldn't do anything to him without a miraculous so I...acquired one.” 

“If you knew who Chat Noir was, you could have just asked him to help you.” How far was this cloud flying? They seemed to be running forever. 

“You of all people should know how tricky tap dancing around identities like that is. Let me put it this way: Would his kwami have worked with me if he didn't trust me?” He didn’t and he did, but Gabriel was betting the ladybug didn't know that. 

She looked uneasy but her anger had lessened somewhat. “Fine, but I'm watching you Panthère.” The butterflies suddenly seemed to rise sharply. They both stopped and looked around. They were flying towards the top of what looked to be an abandoned high rise office building with a much more recently added glass dome on the top. “What is that?” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the dark structure. It seemed like the mask gave him some measure of night vision. Though, the half globe was hard to miss even in the dark. “Some kind of atrium?” 

Lady tilted her head looking for grappling points. “Like where people keep…” Her eyes widened. “Butterflies.” 

It felt wrong to be about to face Hawkmoth without Chat, but this might be her only chance. She didn't want to admit how afraid she was but she supposed she would just have to trust this new Le Panthère for now. They both climbed up the side of the building and found a small circular opening in the dome. It looked dark inside with no trace of movement. She was about to formulate a plan when she was interrupted. 

“I’ll go in first and look around. You stay out here.” He promptly griped onto the side of the opening and swung inside into the inky darkness where Ladybug couldn't see him. 

“No wait Cha-Panthère. Ugh!” The cat miraculous certainly had a type. 

All of a sudden a billion tiny lights illuminated the inside of the atrium. They seemed to be...butterflies. She was expecting them to look akumized, but they looked like they did after she purified them. In the middle of the room suddenly illuminated by the butterflies was something she was expecting. Hawkmoth. Her breath caught in her throat out of fear. It didn't look like he had noticed her, but Panthère was another story. 

He opened his arms wide and reached out a hand as the akumized butterflies they had been following flocked around him and seemed to disintegrate into his staff.“Ah, welcome to my humble abode, Monsieur-” 

“Panthère.” Gabriel cut him off. 

The villain chuckled. “Of course, Panthère. I’m glad my butterflies could escort you with no problem.” Ladybug looked between the two of them in shock. He knew they were coming? Just how aware of his butterflies was he?  “You certainly are a man of action, I can't fault you for that. Though maybe not one of as much intelligence as I had thought.” 

Gabriel openly sneered. It was funny how he could show his emotions more with the mask on then off. He was about to retort but the circular opening he had come through slowly began to open from some unseen signal by Hawkmoth and Ladybug tumbled down from the outside, righting herself just in time. She recovered from the shock quickly and was about to go into an intimidating speech, but Panthère once again cut her off. He did that one more time and she was going to hit him with her yo-yo. 

“It doesn't seem wise to insult your partners, Papillon. You asked for the miraculeuses and I brought them to you. If there are persons attached, then that seems to be your problem.” Ladybug turned in horror. Partner? Panthère was working with Hawkmoth? She knew she shouldn't have trusted him. 

“Ah, you have truly gone above and beyond.” His platitudes were as thin as paper “Now if you just hand them over to me then we can all be on our way.” He stepped forward but at the same instant Panthère stepped back and grabbed Ladybug’s arm tightly. 

Panthère and Hawkmoths faces switched as it was now the cat smiling sadistically. “Oh, you mistake my intentions M. Papillon. This wasn't meant to be a delivery of the miraculous, just a little example to show you how easy I could get both of them. Myself. You know…” His face fell slack. “The man you have been tormenting and threatening incessantly for the past month in his own home.” His claws dug into Ladybugs arm and she got the feeling that only Panthère knew what was really going on here and he wasn't as in cahoots with Hawkmoth as she thought. She tried to struggle free but the sharp pin pricks stopped her. “This is meant to be a demonstration of shorts. One of how poor of an idea it was to challenge me and to ever, EVER, come near my family.” Ladybug felt it was kind of hard to imagine this guy having a family. “Now, you have two options. One, take this lesson to heart and never let an akuma even within sight of him. Or, two, you continue antagonizing me and the people I care about, and I take the ring and the earrings for myself to destroy you and all your little butterflies.” 

Ladybug couldn't say she agreed with his methods but she could empathize with going to drastic measures to protect the people you care about. 

Hawkmoth made no attempt to shield his indignation and anger. “I can see you go to drastic measures to get what you want M. Panthère. We really are very much alike you and I. Pity it had to be this way.” He pounded his cane on the ground causing the butterflies who were lazily milling about to swarm around the twin intruders. Both stumbled back and Le Panthère let go of Ladybugs arm in shock. Hawkmoth began to make his retreat back into the abandoned building. “Adieu, crime fighters. I have someone I must pay a visit.” 

Gabriel snapped at the threat of Adrien’s involvement. “Cataclysm!” He ran blindly through the swarm and reached out to grab Hawkmoth. The entire world seemed to slow down as the villain turned around to see the destructive force coming towards him. He felt real fear for the first time in a long as he thought of his body dissolving into dust. It seems he really had underestimated the foppish millionaire. 

Suddenly the familiar whir of a yo-yo shot out and wrapped around Agreste's wrist, inches from Hawkmoth’s miraculous and his neck. Gabriel struggled against the wire and looked back at his supposed partner. “No!” 

Hawkmoth and Ladybug connected eyes in a rare moment of mutual understanding. “Go!” 

Gabriel roared as Hawkmoth made his escape and punched the floor in anger. The entire atrium began to crumble and decay around them. Ladybug retracted her yo-yo as Panthère seemed to collapse to his knees in defeat. She walked over hesitantly but quickly a the floor was beginning to become unsteady. She put her hand on his shoulder hesitantly as he stared dead eyed at the floor. “We need to go.” He nodded solemnly and they both quickly made their escape onto a nearby rooftop. They didn't speak for a moment until the ring’s beeping reminded them that their time was limited. 

Ladybug turned to him, still not entirely sure to make of his motivations. She was angry but also sympathetic. “If you had told me everything, I would have helped you. Really helped you instead of being a bargaining chip.” 

Le Panthère looked down at his formerly destructive hand. “I could have ended it. Everyone's problems would have been solved.” The heroine shook her head. “Not that way. It's not worth that.” Gabriel looked in the direction of his mansion and his sleeping son. “It doesn't matter now. He's in even more danger now than before.” 

Ladybug wanted to help but didn't know how much information was too much information. “The person you're protecting...he's Chat Noir isn't he?” Gabriel pointedly didn't look at her, confirming her suspicion. “He’s stronger than you think.” He looked at her sharply. How could she insinuate he not know his own son? “I’ve seen him stand up to things even I couldn't. If he's anything like that out of costume, he's going to be okay. Besides…” She looked at the large mass of butterflies dispersing in different directions across the sky. “It might take Hawkmoth a while to regroup after this.” 

He wanted to be angry, but he had been to angry recently. He was just tired now. Maybe she was right. Adrien was stronger then him in some ways. He just didn't want to realise it because it meant he didn't have an excuse to protect him anymore. He clenched his fist while looking at the skyline of Paris. He would never stop protecting his son, miraculous or not. He finally made eye contact with the superhero. “I’m sorry.” This was truly a night of firsts. “And thank you. I would appreciate if you didn't tell him this happened.” He seemed to slump. “And please, look out for him.” 

She nodded kindly as his ring beeped again. “You better get going. Wouldn't want him to discover you're missing.” 

He gripped the staff as he was about to vault away into an unobservable ally of some kind. “You mean his ring.” 

She shook her head before throwing her yo-yo. “No, I meant you.” He thought about what that meant as they both went their separate ways. He ducked into a small alley just in time to detransform and have a small cat kwami land in his outstretched hand. 

Plagg was clearly exhausted but wouldn't let that stop him from talking smack. “When we get back home.” He breathed heavily in between words. “I’m so telling on you. You-you-you thief stealer.” 

Gabriel put the small cat in his breast pocket as he began to walk calmly the long way home. “How about I make you a deal, Plagg.” 

The cat wanted no part of it but his ears perked up in interest anyway. “This deal better involve a lot of cheese.” 

He supposed that explained Adrien's supposed sudden fondness with the stuff. “I give Adrien back the ring and allow him to continuing being Chat Noir and in exchange you never tell him this happened.” 

The kwami wanted to stay firm in his anger but he was tired and hungry. “I don't like keeping secrets from Adrien.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the creature's apparent sudden integrity. “You can have as much cheese as you want, anytime, without me questioning Adrien about it.” 

Plagg shot out of his pocket and flew in front of his face. “DEAL!” He then slowly lost his energy and floated back down into the pocket. “Gonna need at least a wheel when we get home.” 

He made a mental note to tell his chef to order more camembert and his thoughts slowly drifted to all the events that had just occurred. He now realized that as long as Hawkmoth continued to terrorize Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir will need to keep their miraculeuses. If it keeps Hawkmoth from winning then he is willing to wait to reunite with his beloved. For now, he should cherish what he does have; His son, his business, his life. Chasing after future happiness was keeping him from current happiness. Something about being alone at night in a strange part of a city you thought you knew made you philosophical. He wondered if his son truly would miss him. He wanted to lie to himself that he knew the answer, but he didn’t.


	6. Prologue

Adrien tried to keep his cool like he could when he was Chat Noir, but right now he wasn't Chat Noir. Both his father and his ring were missing, not to mention Plagg with them. The boy had gotten up to get some water and noticed his ring box missing and then his father gone. Could someone have kidnapped him and taken the ring? Had his father found out that he was Chat Noir and confiscated his miraculous? But then why was he missing? Maybe he just had an early business meeting and Plagg was playing a trick on him? 

He heard the lock of the large front door open and he hid behind a column off to the side of it. Was the thief returning? Was it Ladybug? Did she know something was wrong? The door opened and closed swiftly, relocking automatically. It was his Dad. He was so shocked that he forgot he was hiding. “Dad?” 

Gabriel smoothly folded his hands behind his back, hiding the ring and slipping it off of his finger discreetly. “Ah, Adrien. What are you doing up so late? You have school tomorrow.” 

Adrien frowned and wouldn't meet his father's eyes. “I was just getting some water, I’ll go back to sleep.” Gabriel felt a small tug on his heart. Had he done this? Made his son afraid to tell him anything or even act without fear of reproach? 

He turned to go back to his room. “One moment, son.” 

The superhero turned back around, looking confused and slightly apprehensive. “Father?” 

“I decided to take a walk and since I was out I took the liberty to get your ring shined.” He held out the silver ring as if he just took it out of a pocket. 

“My ring.” He reached out almost too quickly, but caught himself in time as he smoothly took the ring and put it on. He was still worried about Plagg, but he had probably been hiding around his dad all morning. He owed him some extra cheese for this. “Thanks dad, that was nice of you to do.” 

He reached out and patted Adrien’s hair lightly. “Anything for you, son.” A beat of silence passed as he retracted his hand. “Adrien, you know you can tell me anything. If there's ever anything wrong or you need something,” He was never good at being emotional like this. Even less so since his wife's passing. “I’m here for you.” 

Adrian's eyes seemed to light up at even the smallest positive word from his father and he lunged forward without thinking to hug his father tightly. Gabriel stiffened up and took a moment before he put his arms around his son to return the gesture. It wasn't entirely comfortable or without awkwardness but it was a first step towards something better and one that Gabriel hoped he wouldn't fall after taking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a few days later and things had returned to relative normalcy. Gabriel had slowly relented to opening up the windows for which his sweltering assistant was very thankful for. She was less thankful for the masses of suddenly shredded clothes she had to order replacements for. She wasn't in a position to question him however, and simply silently make some phone calls. 

The fashion mogul was looking over sales reports and things seemed to be looking up. Honneur Modeling Agency had recently had some scandal or another with blatant design stealing. Served them right. A lot of things had changed but, Gabriel hoped it was for the better. Adrien had been being slowly and subtly given a longer tether and some deserved praise as his father tried to be mindful of what he had now and in the moment. He had also not so subtly been allowed to have all the cheese he asked for. 

Gabriel felt a subtle breeze come through the window and rustle the papers. The former panthère decided that no matter how stifling the heat was, these papers would be hell to reorganize if they got out of order. He got up to close it but simply couldn't get it snugly shut. He looked around for the problem and noticed a paper stuck in the jam. He pulled out out cautiously and his blood turned cold as he noticed the purple butterfly insignia on it. He tried to make a mental check of the last time he had seen Adrian that day and unfolded the letter. 

“Dear M. Panthère, 

Truce. 

For now. 

-HM 

P.S. Remember that black cats bring bad luck. I wouldn't suggest hanging around them.” 

Gabriel let out a breath that seemed to shake his whole body as he folded the note back up. He leaned against the window and looked out at the bright light and rustling leaves. His eyes skimmed back over the insignia on the note. The mogul quickly unlocked his safe and put the note firmly beside his other unknowable paraphernalia. His eyes fell on his wife's picture and then onto her miraculous. A feeling somewhere between nostalgia and sadness caused him to pick up the broach before he really thought about why. It was still as shiny and beautiful as when he first saw it all those years ago in Tibet. 

He ran his fingers over the smoothly faceted gemstones that were much stronger than their beauty belied. If it was a normal broach it should have been cold and lifeless, but it seemed to radiate its own warmth. Gabriel wondered not for the first time what had happened to the kwamii it belonged to. After his wife's passing he had seen no sign of it. His eyes fell back on the picture of her. He didn't have magical powers, but he would still try to protect his son. His son might be out of his ability to do so directly, dealing with magic and super villains, but he would do all he could. If he couldn't protect his son he could at least make sure he was happy. He wished he could control the world and make it safe but like it or not he was starting to realize that wasn't possible, even with the power he had accrued. 

With a final glance at the pin he attached it to his pocket. Hiding from things and locking them away had not worked in the past few weeks of his life and he now saw it hadn't been working for the past few years of his life either. He closed the safe and absentmindedly rubbed the pin on his chest. He jerked his hand away from the pin immediately as it was suddenly burning hot. A sudden bright light blinded him and caused him to take a half step backwards. He rubbed his eyes once the light had cleared and as a he readjusted his glasses his vision focused on a small blue creature floating in front of him. 

“Greetings! I am a kwamii! A magical being that-” The cheery blue sprite seemed to stop and become confused. “...Gabe?” The kwamii started to buzz around him seemingly in an equal amount of shock as he was. “It is you! Why did you put on my miraculous? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with this magic stuff, especially after…” The peacock stopped in its floating tracks as it started to tear up slightly. “I’m s-sorry.” It seemed to sniff despite the lack of a nose. 

Gabriel was hardly paying attention to anything the kwamii was saying. He had a miraculous. He could use it so easily and protect everyone. His hand rubbed across the broach again. No… he could control everything. He had just decided he wouldn't, he had made peace with it, and now this new development had to throw a wrench in everything. The soft touch across the jewels suddenly became a death grip around it, ready to pull it off forcibly. A name from the kwamii brought him out of his own thoughts before he could, however. 

“How is Adrien? He was really little when I last saw him. How is he?” The peacock took the man's silence in its own way and began to tear up slightly again. “Is he okay?” The mention of his son made him release the the broach from his grip and keep it in its reluctant place on his chest. 

“No, no, he's fine. He’s growing into...the best I could hope for.” It was odd talking to his wife's old magical guardian. Like talking to an old friend. 

A silence fell before the kwamii landed on his shoulder lightly. “So…why did you put on the miraculous?” 

Gabriel rubbed the gemstones once again, far from ripping them off of his chest. “...for support.” 

He knew the small blue mimicry of a bird thought he meant support for him, and maybe it was right, but now it had shifted to mean the support of his son. He was quickly realizing he couldn't and maybe shouldn't protect his son from everything even if he did have magical powers, but if their was no other option. If it was dire, if they needed a last resort, and if it became too much for him. 

He quickly thought of the kindness showed by Ladybug who barely knew him and had every reason to distrust him. He corrected himself. If it became too much for either of them, he would step in. He could be a safety net and maybe that was enough. Maybe that was right. Maybe there aren't always distinctions like that in life. 

He looked from the pin to his newfound companion. Black cats may be unlucky but he always thought peacocks were rather fortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
